


fortitude

by mayachain



Series: Wraith Queen Teyla collection [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Biology, Future Fic, Gen, POV Female Character, Telepathy, Wraith, Wraith Queen Teyla Emmagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: It was hard the first time she did it.
Series: Wraith Queen Teyla collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	fortitude

It was hard the first time she did it. Her nose bled, her head ached as if a _minta_ tree had fallen on top of it, there was a ringing in her ears that might well leave her without hearing at all.

Yet once she soldiered past all discomfort – once she could open her eyes, and hear, and _breathe_ – 

There was a stillness to the ship that she did not yet know what to do with. There was the stench of the blood of the Wraith Queen John had snuck in and shot; there were the pheromones of the warriors and drones that were now uncertain, lost. There was the sense of Kanaan and the members of her own Hive at the edges of her self, a solid presence within her mind, on guard, proud yet apprehensive.

There were the tears of the few humans the Hive had culled before Teyla’s people had arrived, acrid with fear and near unable to believe they were being freed.

There was an echo of laughter she could perceive from afar, Torren, safe, home in Atlantis and well taken care of by Amelia.

There was Ronon, at her back, frazzled as always when he and Todd’s Hive were asked to join forces on a mission; alert, always alert, but triumphant, now.

The Queen was dead. There was no princess in stasis, much less awake. The foreign Wraith who had been about to cull a planet were orphaned, leaderless.

There was a hierarchy, and left to their own devices the chief officer would have ordered everyone to carry on.

Yet here was Teyla. Here, just inside the hull of a Hive ship that was not her own, was Teyla, and she had ordered them to stop.

It had worked.

It would work again.

And again.

And again.

.


End file.
